The Heroine Isn't Suitable For Me
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Asalkan kita hidup, hal baik pasti akan datang. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Sasuke-san. Aku percaya setiap manusia dilahirkan dengan peran tertentu. Aku... Tidak cocok menjadi tokoh utama. Celebrate of SHDL. Mind to RnR?


"Jangan duduk di situ, nanti kotor."

Itu pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh seorang cowok. Selama ini, aku selalu menjadi bayang-bayang temanku yang populer, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-ini untuk aku?" bagiku yang baru duduk dikelas dua SD, ada seorang teman cowok memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kecil kepadaku merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Bukan! Berikan untuk Sakura-chan, ya!"

"A-ah—oh, ba-baik." Aku menerima boneka berwarna merah jambu—sesuai dengan warna rambut Sakura—itu dengan lesu. Mungkin memang bukan waktunya.

.

.

.

Semakin lama kepercayaan diriku semakin menurun dan perlahan sifatku menjadi pemurung.

"Tanyakan ke Sakura ya, dia mau kado apa untuk ulang tahunnya."

"Ah, aku juga dong!"

Aku tersenyum membalas permintaan teman-teman sekelasku di SMP. Kejadian ini juga masih sering terulang.

Hingga—

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan aku sudah pasrah...

"Katanya kesempatan diterima makin besar kalau minta tolong kamu, ya? Kalau begitu tolong bantuannya, ya."

"O-oh, soal Sakura-san, ya?"

Aku... Tidak cocok menjadi tokoh utama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Created to celebrate of SasuHina Days Love.**

**.**

**Little Mikan Present:**

_**.**_

_**Hikitate Yaku No Koi**_

_**.**_

**The Heroine isn't Su****i****table For Me.**

**.**

**Naruto, copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Manga: **_**Hikitate Yaku No Koi**_** copyright Shimaki Ako.**

**K+ - T**

**Romance – Friendship**

**Warning's : Standard Used.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nanti akan kusampaikan ..."

Seakan sudah menjadi takdir kalau aku harus merekomendasikan mana-mana saja murid cowok yang cocok bagi Sakura-san. Mudah ditebak kalau setiap murid laki-laki yang datang mendekat kepadaku hanya agar bisa mengorek informasi lebih dalam mengenai Sakura-san. Apalagi alasan mereka kalau tidak nantinya, salah satu dari mereka yang memanfaatkan aku, bisa menjadi kekasih Sakura-san.

Kalau aku ...jangan harap mendapatkan seorang pacar. Tidak ada satupun siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini memandang ku sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Sakura suka barang apa saja, sih?" menyebalkan rasanya duduk seperti ini, mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadaku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"E-entahlah," aku menjawab seadanya karena aku memang tidak mengetahui Sakura-san lebih mendetail.

"Nggak bisa diandalkan. Usaha sedikit, dong. Kemampuanmu, 'kan, hanya itu."

Gak usah dikasih tahu juga aku sadar tentang hal itu. Aku emang gak bisa apa-apa selain memberitahu apa yang mereka ingin tahu mengenai Sakura-san.

"Nanti atur waktu agar kami bisa ketemuan, ya." Bahkan, murid yang kutahu dari kelas B itu sedikit memaksa saat menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Nanti kutanya Sakura dulu ..."

"Gak bisa dipercaya, nih."

Aku yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai loker sepatu sekolahku semakin menundukkan kepala. Memangnya aku harus gimana? Mencatat semua perkataan mereka pada buku kecil lalu menyampaikan ke Sakura-san. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak. Mereka terlanjur mempercayaiku dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau membiarkan seorang gadis duduk di tempat seperti ini?"

Ada suara lain yang bergabung dengan kami. Tapi ...aku belum pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Itu terdengar asing di telingaku. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala.

Seorang cowok berdiri di belakang murid kelas 2-B yang sedang mencari informasi mengenai Sakura-san. Cowok yang baru datang itu memandangnya seakan tidak suka. Kemeja bajunya sedikit acak-acakan dengan beberapa kancing bagian atas terbuka. Dia juga tidak memakai dasi dengan benar.

Ah ...

"Ka-kalau begitu tolong, ya?" murid kelas 2-B itu langsung pergi begitu ajah. Padahal aku belum sempat menanyakan siapa namanya.

Berpaling ke-murid cowok yang baru bergabung ini.

Kalau tidak salah, murid laki-laki yang baru datang itu ...dia …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas A.

"Kamu juga mau saja." Dia menoleh. Kedua matanya menatap ku tajam.

"Jangan duduk di situ, nanti kotor." Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya diam sambil memandang wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang hitam melebih warna langit malam, semakin menyipit saat memandangku lebih tajam lagi.

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"E-eh?" memangnya aku harus apa?

"Cepat berdiri! Kotor, kan?" perintahnya dengan nada suara sedikit membentak. Kenapa Sasuke-san yang marah? Harusnya aku, 'kan, yang marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf ..." aku langsung menuruti perintahnya karena takut dengan tampang marah Sasuke-san. Menakutkan. Bahkan lebih seram dari guru yang mengajar pelajaran Matematika.

"Aku ada permintaan." Ucapnya.

Aku berhenti mengkebas bagian belakang rokku yang sedikit berdebu, agar lebih bisa berkonsentrasi pada ucapan Sasuke-san.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau diskusi tentang Haruno Sakura bersama cowok lain." Eh? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau bicara dengan cowok mana pun lagi."

Oh, begitu ...ternyata Sasuke-san juga mengincar Sakura-san, ya? Tapi mereka memang serasi. Cowok tampan dan cewek cantik. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, padu padan seperti itu sangat cocok.

"Sudah, ya." Sama seperti datang, Sasuke-san pergi dengan santai. Sifatnya sedikit cuek. Tapi tampan. Kelakuannya terpelajar dan sepertinya dia juga pintar. Aku harus merekomendasikannya pada Sakura-san.

Kandidat utama. Sasuke Uchiha, dari kelas 2-A.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha yang tampan itu, 'kan?"

Sudah kuduga, Sakura-san terlihat senang ketika aku menceritakan soal Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya. Dia pasti akan suka dengan Sasuke-san. Siapa yang akan menolak orang seperti dia? Sosok yang terlihat begitu—sempurna. Tinggi, juga tampan. Dari informasi yang aku dapat, Sasuke-san juga mengikuti beberapa klub di sekolah. Salah satunya panahan. Klub sekolah yang sesuai dengan sosoknya yang misterius.

"Yang paling ku rekomendasikan memang dia, tapi Sakura-san sendiri yang harus memilih." Ujarku.

Sakura-san yang berjalan perlahan di sampingku menoleh. Jari-jari kedua tangannya menyelip diantara sela antar jari. "Tapi aku enggak bisa memilih. Aku percaya dengan pilihan Hinata, kok."

Aku menghela napas. Akan seperti ini. Ujung-ujungnya Sakura-san sendiri 'lah yang akan memintaku mencari cowok yang dikira cocok dengannya. Sebenarnya Sakura-san itu cantik. Dia juga tak kalah populer. Saat kelas satu dulu, Sakura-san sempat menjadi _brand ambassador _festival _bunkasai _SMA kami. Dengan semua yang dia miliki, kenapa bisa bingung untuk mencari pacar sendiri.

Yang suka dengannya juga banyak.

Tidak seperti aku.

.

.

.

Aku percaya setiap manusia dilahirkan dengan peran tertentu. Dan Sakura-san, dia dilahirkan sebagai peran utama. Aku tidak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ano, Sakura-san ...?"

"Ehn ...?"

Aku yang menunduk bisa merasakan kalau Sakura-san sedang menoleh ke arahku.

"Ku-kupanggilkan Uchiha-san sepulang sekolah nanti, ya."

Sakura-san tersenyum senang. "Aduh, jadi deg-degan." Meski begitu, dia tidak menolak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku menyempatkan untuk pergi ke kelas Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Mungkin karena sudah jam pulang sekolah, kelas 2-A itu terlihat sepi dan hanya diisi oleh beberapa murid yang sepertinya masih bertahan disana entah karena apa.

"Cari siapa?"

Seorang murid laki-laki yang akan memasuki kelas Sasuke-san itu bertanya kepadaku yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping pintu kelas. Mengintip ke dalam, mencari-cari Sasuke-san yang sayangnya aku tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"U-Uchiha-san ada?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Sudah enggak ada. Mungkin sudah pulang." Jawab murid laki-laki itu santai sebelum meninggalkan aku yang berdiri mencerna apa yang dikatan dia barusan.

"O-oh..."

Kemana perginya Sasuke-san? Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke-san memang sudah kembali ke rumah atau mampir ke suatu tempat. Namun, kalau memang dia mampir dulu ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang, dimana itu?

Padahal, aku ingin mempertemukan mereka.

"Apa peringkatnya kuturunkan, saja?" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

"Peringkat apa?"

"Sudah pasti soal Sa—"

Eh? Itu, 'kan, Sasuke-san.

Dia masih mengenakan setelan _gi _dan _hakama_ berwarna hitam. Aku sempat melirik tangan kirinya yang menjinjing sebuah busur panah dan sebuah tas berbentuk tabung yang sepertinya dia pakai untuk menyimpan anak panah miliknya yang digunakan saat latihan. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya diplester. Mungkin lecet akibat menembakkan anak panah.

Aku terlalu serius terpaku pada dua jari panjang itu, sampai tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Sasuke-san melirikku dari ekor matanya.

"Ke-kenapa di belakang!" aku yang terkejut, menjauh beberapa langkah ke samping.

"Hah?"

Kenapa ekspresinya itu selalu saja dingin. Kalau saja dia mau sedikit tersenyum, aku yakin ketampanannya tidak mungkin menghilang.

Sasuke-san yang seakan berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapanku mendekat kearah aku berdiri. Ia sedikit membungkuk agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajahku. Terlalu dekat ...aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku yakin pasti saat ini pipiku sudah merona tidak karuan.

"Memangnya ada hukum yang melarang berdiri di belakangmu?" tanya Sasuke-san sarkastis.

"Ti-tidak ..."

Kedua mata legam itu masih masih saja memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Pantulan dari cahaya matahari membuat pupil-pupil hitam itu terlihat seperti mutiara hitam yang langka.

Perasaanku saja atau ...memang wajah Sasuke-san semakin mendekat.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua.

"Hiiaaa~" aku mendorong dada Sasuke-san agar menjauh dari mukaku. Saat ada kesempatan, aku gunakan hal itu untuk kabur darinya.

Kakiku terlalu lemas untuk berlari. Tapi ...aku harus menjauh darinya. Aku bersumpah, jantungku sudah berdetak kencang sekali. Bahkan hampir meledak. Wajahku hampir sama merahnya dengan warna dasi pita yang aku kenakan.

Oh, Tuhan ...

"Apaan, sih? Bikin kaget!" aku tidak menggubris teguran Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai teriak begitu ..."

Diam-diam, Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah koridor lantai tiga membayangkan ekspresi Hinata yang baru saja mendorongnya.

Pipi yang merona itu.

_Uph!_

Sebuah senyuman tipis berbentuk seringaian terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. "Cara kabur yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh ..."

Kemarin benar-benar hari yang aneh. Kalau begini, aku jadi merasa tidak enak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-san lagi. Tapi, Sakura-san sudah mengirim email kepadaku. Menanyakan kapan dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-san.

"Semoga saja Uchiha-san cepat menyatakan perasaannya ..." gumamku dalam hati.

Mungkin dia pemalu dan kurang percaya diri, sampai bilang jangan diskusi soal Sakura-san dengan cowok lain. Berarti, yang kemarin itu dia sedang mengawasiku supaya aku tidak menerima calon yang lain.

Aduh, kenapa aku jadi mikirin Sasuke-san terus?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat agar pikiran ngawur itu bisa pergi dari otakku.

_Brukk!_

"A-ah ...ma-maaf ..."

Aku memegangi dahiku yang baru saja menubruk punggung seseorang. Aku jadi tidak berkonsentrasi saat jalan.

"Ng? Ah! Aku kenal anak ini," orang yang kutabrak barusan itu menunjuk kearahku yang terjatuh duduk di depannya, "Dia petugas mak comblang, Hyuuga Hinata."

Kalau tidak salah orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak dan dua temannya itu adalah _senpai_ kelas tiga. Padahal aku duduk di tanah dan jadi tontonan orang-orang. Tapi, tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Mereka hanya memandang dengan tatapan mengejek dan tertawa.

Aku ingin menghilang saja, bisa?

"Walau terlihat kampungan, gosipnya, kesempatan diterima besar kalau minta tolong dia, ya?"

Kampungan dan petugas mak comblang ...

Ternyata, seperti itu sosokku di hadapan mereka. Kenyataannya memang benar seperti itu. Tapi ...biar saja seperti itu. Aku yang sudah lama menjadi Hyuuga Hinata berkepribadian pemalu, pemurung dan sudah terlanjur terkenal sebagai mak comblang, lebih nyaman dengan sosokku yang seperti ini. Dibandingkan harus berubah dan mengikuti gaya orang lain.

"Serius? Kalo gitu bantu aku, dong."

Aku mendongak, menatap salah satu _senpai_ yang baru saja meminta bantuannya kepadaku. _Senpai _itu terlihat begitu terang. Rambut kuningnya yang cerah semakin terlihat bersinar dengan kedua warna _saphire_ pada matanya. Senyumannya juga terasa hangat bagai mentari pagi.

Aku menunduk karena menahun malu saat dia menatapku lurus penuh harap.

"Ka-kalau begitu ...si-siapa namamu?" kenapa kau jadi begini. Seharusnya aku tidak berdebar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, 'kan, ada murid laki-laki yang meminta bantuanku, tapi tetap saja ...debaran aneh ini tidak bisa ditepis begitu saja.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 3-C!" _senpai_ bernama Naruto itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum makin lebar.

Kini ...aku menyadari betapa beruntungnya Sakura-san disukai banyak laki-laki. Dari yang terlihat dingin seperti Sasuke-san hingga yang terasa begitu hangat seperti Naruto-san.

"Lho?" kebanyakan melamun membuatku tidak menyadari kalau Naruto-_senpai_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajahku, "Kalau dilihat baik-baik, kamu ..." belum sempat Naruto-_senpai_ menyentuh wajahku karena ...

_Grep!_

"E-eeh ...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan duduk di tanah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasuke-san sudah terselip disela ketiak lenganku, dan memaksa agar diriku bangkit dari duduk.

"U-Uchiha-san ..."

Aku yang masih belum mengerti atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-san barusan, tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkata karena sekarang Sasuke-san sudah menarikku—secara paksa—agar mengikuti dia.

Satu hal lagi yang kudapat tentang Sasuke-san, selain dingin dan ketus, ternyata dia juga pemaksa.

Apa Uchiha yang lain juga seperti itu?

"Tu-tunggu ...Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

Mendadak, Sasuke-san menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Tangan kanannya yang besar dan hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan sangat erat. Mungkin karena terlalu sering latihan memanah, atau entah karena apa, tapi yang jelas walaupun genggaman itu begitu erat tapi aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

Malahan ...aku merasa tertolong.

"Hadap belakang." Perintahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kotor, 'kan? Harus dikebas." Sasuke-san sudah siap akan mengkebas bagian belakang rokku dengan tangan kirinya yang terangkat ke atas.

Merasa panik, aku menutupi bagian belakang rokku dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Sasuke-san. Tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, aku bisa sendiri.

"Singkirkan tanganmu—" aku masih tetap bertahan menutupi bagian belakang rokku yang menurut Sasuke-san kotor. Aku menutup mata sambil menahan malu dan sakit kalau nanti tangan Sasuke-san itu jadi mendarat di sana. Tapi, kok, "—Lakukan saja sendiri!"

Sasuke-san melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang erat. Rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan hilang. Entah kenapa, dia jadi tidak bisa memandang ku langsung. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan mencari tahu. Namun, Sasuke-san malah memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan mataku. Wajahnya ...memerah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi, ternyata wajah Sasuke-san bisa seperti ini juga, ya. Tiba-tiba menolongku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Pertama kalinya aku berhubungan langsung dengan seseorang seperti ini.

"Aku lagi marah, nih!" dia masih tetap belum mau memandangku.

"E-eh?" aku juga hanya bisa diam.

"Kau melanggar janji 'jangan bicara dengan cowok lain'." Sambungnya marah.

Iya, ya ...yang disukai Sasuke-san adalah Sakura-san. "Ma-maaf, a-aku—itu sudah kebiasaan ..." aku mengelus tengkukku.

Kenapa aku jadi merasa kecewa? Aku tidak cantik. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membantu orang lain. Aku, 'kan, hanya bayang-bayang Sakura-san. Jadi, kalau bersaing dengannya tidak mungkin bisa menang.

Apalagi aku terlihat kuno seperti ini. Berlawanan dengan rambut Sakura-san yang panjang dan terlihat sehat, rambut _indigo_ sebahuku hanya dikuncir seadanya. Menyisakan poni tebal yang menutupi sebagian mataku.

Siapa yang akan suka dengan perempuan seperti ini?

"Sini." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke-san menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya kembali. Menghampiri sebuah keran air yang berada di sisi taman sekolah.

"Mana tanganmu?" dia tidak butuh jawabanku karena dengan sendirinya Sasuke-san merebut kedua tanganku dan membawanya tepat dibawah keran air.

"Tu-tunggu—"

"Jika ada cowok yang memanfaatkanmu ..." keran itu mulai mengalirkan air yang jernih dan sejuk. Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangku, masih tetap menggenggam kedua tanganku, kini ia mencuci tanganku yang kotor karena tanah sambil memelukku dari belakang. "...Mereka semua hanyalah cowok yang bodoh."

Suaranya lebih rendah dan berat dari biasanya. Napasnya juga hangat dan menggelitik telingaku karena bibirnya yang terlalu dekat. Aku tidak berani menengok. Kedua mataku seakan mengerti perasaan berdebar dan tegangku saat ini, sehingga hanya berani memandang kedua tangan besar Sasuke yang menyeka tanah yang mengotori tanganku.

"Dirimu yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di balik model rambutmu yang ketinggalan jaman ini dan rasa tidak percaya dirimu itu."

Oh, tidak. Kumohom jangan saat ini ...wajahku tidak boleh memerah. Mati-matian aku menahan agar jantungku tidak berdetak dengan cepat. Kalau tidak Sasuke-san akan mengetahuinya.

"Tapi, suatu saat nanti ...mereka akan menyadari kalau sesungguhnya kau itu cantik."

Ucapan Sasuke-san barusan itu ...membuat perasaan tidak nyaman dan gelisahku menguap bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mataku.

Secara tidak sadar, aku menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke-san barusan. Ini—Sasuke-san orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu.

"He-hei ...Kenapa menangis?"

"Ma-maaf ...Aku—"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Rasa sedih dan haru sudah mengambil alih diriku saat ini. Aku semakin menunduk agar Sasuke-san tidak bisa melihat wajahku saat menangis.

Seakan mengerti, Sasuke-san diam membiarkan aku menangis. Dia juga belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tangisanku sudah mereda. Aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku, saat Sasuke-san melepaskan genggamannya.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"I-istirahat siang nanti, datanglah ke ruangan audio visual."

"Hah? Baiklah."

Aku membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruang audio visual di lantai dua, memanggil namaku beberapa kali. Tapi, aku pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya dan tetap berlari kembali ke kelas.

Saat berbelok di persimpangan koridor, aku sempat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri sambil terus memandangku. Kedua matanya yang memikat itu mengikuti setiap langkah kakiku. Bibirnya juga seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengetahui itu apa.

.

.

.

"Apaan, sih? Katakan saja sekarang nggak masalah, kan?"

.

.

.

Asalkan kita hidup, hal baik pasti akan datang.

Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Sasuke-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku sesekali saat kembali ke kelas setelah dari kantin bersama Sakura-san. Aku harus siap dengan semuanya. Harus kuat. Tidak boleh sedih, karena dari awal Sasuke-san bukan untukku.

"Kelihatannya hari ini Hinata senang sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura-san.

"Be-benarkah?" sudah jam sebelas kurang lima menit. Tiga ratus detik lagi, aku sudah tidak boleh berharap apa-apa lagi dari Sasuke-san. "Ha-hari ini ada hal yang menyenangkan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

Aku ingin Sasuke-san bahagia. Orang pertama yang bersikap lembut padaku. Aku suka kamu ...karena itu, aku ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu. Karena, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Selamanya beginilah hidup yang kujalani. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang dan seterusnya ...

Tidak apa-apa.

Jadi, kumohon ...jangan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ruang audio visual, tepat pukul sebelas pagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan Hinata, saat ini Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang audio visual. Dia berdiri memandang pintu itu. Pikirannya seakan tidak bisa terfokus pada satu hal. Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

"Aku masuk."

Terpaan angin menyambut kedatangannya dari arah jendela bergorden putih yang terbuka lebar.

"Silahkan."

Di samping jendela itu, seorang siswi berdiri menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh kain gorden yang tertiup angin.

"Aku sudah menunggumu ..."

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

Bukan! Dia bukan Hinata.

"Katanya kamu mau bicara denganku, ya?"

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Sasuke menghampiri siswi itu. Kedua matanya semakin memancarkan kilat warna hitam legam.

"Benar ...ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang berdiri menyandar pada bingkai jendela ruang praktek pelajaran IPA, menundukkan kepalanya sembari membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Menahan isak tangis yang semakin lama tidak hanya membuat matanya terasa perih, namun juga hatinya dibuat sakit.

Perlahan-lahan, Hinata merosot jatuh terduduk akibat kedua kakinya gemetar dan tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Beberapa tetes air matanya menetes membasahi ubin ruangan.

Menangis disini lebih baik. Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Tidak akan ada yang mengejeknya. Tidak akan ada juga yang menenangkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura lama, ya."

"Hinata juga belum kembali."

_Grek!_

"AH! Akhirnya kembali juga."

Haruno sakura memasuki kelasnya.

"Ngapain aja, sih?"

"Aku bicara dengan Uchiha."

"Eh, serius!"

"Kau ditembak, ya?"

Sakura tertawa sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan temannya. "Aku dimarahi."

"HAH?"

"Dia bilang 'cari sendiri cowok yang kau sukai, jangan menyuruh Hinata yang mencarikan'. Itu katanya."

Gadis _merah jambu_ itu menjetikkan jari tangannya, "Itu artinya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan mantap menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Sakura. Tempat dimana Hinata berada saat ini.

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak bisa kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan begini ..." Hinata yang menunduk dan sibuk menyeka air matanya tidak menyadari kalau pintu ruang praktek dibuka dari luar.

"Mau kupinjamkan sapu tangan?"

Tawar seseorang.

"Te-terima kasih." Merasa malu kalau menoleh ke arah orang yang menawarkannya sapu tangan itu dengan wajah yang basah akibat air mata, Hinata menyodorkan tangan kirinya seraya menerima sapu tangan itu.

Tapi ...dia tidak menerima sapu tangan itu.

Melainkan tangannya malah memegang pergelangan mungil Hinata. "Tertangkap."

Kedua mata keunguan Hinata membulat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Pipinya kembali memerah. Warna yang beberapa jam yang lalu juga timbul akibat ulah Sasuke.

Hinata berontak. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, namun tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa kau nggak bisa mengerti?"

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke pelukannya. Dipeluk seperti itu oleh Sasuke, membuat dirinya seakan menghilang diantara kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Aku suka kamu!"

Hinata terkejut pada level tertinggi. Seandainya dia adalah sebuah game, maka rasa kagetnya saat ini adalah level akhir yang sukar dituntaskan.

"I-itu ...ti-tidak mungkin ..." ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan bahu dan leher Hinata. Nyaman dan aman. Itulah rasa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

"Bagiku ..." Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata. Tepat dijejak lembab air mata Hinata, "... Kaulah _heroine -_ku."

Pelukan yang diberikan Hinata adalah sebuah jawaban non verbal yang diterima Sasuke. Dia tersenyum. Hatinya lega. Dan Hinata ...dia sudah menemukan kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Huwaa~

Publish fic ga jelas lagi … oh tidak!

Bay the way, makasih buat adek _**Steffanie ***gommen, lupa sama name pen mu* _yang udah mau diganggu malem-malem buat dengerin curhatan gak jelasku.

*bagi-bagi kutang Mikoto*

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan.

.

.

Next Week: _Cute Mantleman._


End file.
